thomasjoshmanplacefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Donut4/Thomas Joshman and the Mirror of Dreams
Thomas Joshman was a scared and weak boy, he attended his school and got bullied by 6 12 year-old boys. They were called Joe, Mickey, Pat (the boss), Pierce, Ed and Rich. Pat was Thomas’ nasty brother and Pat always bullied Thomas at home too. Thomas got up and said “Pat, you and your stupid 5 other friends don’t stand a chance against me!” Pat and the boys kept silence for 5 seconds, then the entire class ran to Thomas and laughed till Thomas was finally rotten out and he left school to go home. Thomas went into his bedroom and locked the door on himself. He went under his sheets and cried. Suddenly Thomas’ light went off and large stomping came up the stairs, Thomas whispered “It must be Pat,” but it wasn’t Pat. The lock opened itself and the door opened, Thomas was super-scared and he flung the blanket on him and kept so still the bed was flat; the shadow came in and knew Thomas was there, so the shadow pulled the quilt over and Thomas opened his eyes, all left there was a letter. Thomas opened the letter and he was shocked to see this letter. Dear, Thomas Joshman You have been invited to the National Magical Academy of Milkenshland. As you’re far away from Scotland you will need the aeroplane. Please go to the town and collect your wand, pet and robes. Hope you’re well, don’t be late. Signed, No Name “What the heck is this?” Thomas gasped so he went downstairs to show his dad. His dad, Reginald Joshman read it and put it in the fire and scolded Thomas. While Thomas was in his room missing the delicious cake Pat came in his room and chucked a bunch of letters at his face and Pat left. Thomas read the letters and they all said: Dear, Thomas Joshman Dear, Thomas Joshman Dear, Thomas Joshman And Dear, Thomas Joshman Thomas showed his mother and she showed Reginald. Reginald chucked it in the fire and Thomas had to be grounded for 2 weeks without food, just drink. “Oh, I wish I could go to that school” Thomas begged. The door opened and his mother, Ebony came in. Ebony said “I know you’re going to a magic academy, believe it or not but…I used to…” then the door smashed down and Pat stepped in drinking a can of lemonade, Pat then walked away. Ebony rolled her eyes and said “I used to go to a magic academy. In 2 days it’s your birthday and on your birthday it’s the day you go to school. Ebony got up and put the door back up and left. Thomas smiled and quickly got in bed, after a night Thomas found 20 letters in his bedroom and the stairs were covered in letters, the fireplace was blocked with letters, the letterbox was exploding, you couldn’t flush the toilet, Letters were planted in the garden and the living room was full of letters. Reginald tried strangling Thomas while Ebony used magic to flip Reginald across the room. Thomas smiled and he went to his best friend Will’s house. “Thomas, no offence but how’s the garden planted letters and your mother playing catch with Reginald?” Will asked, Thomas shrugged and said “Will, I’m actually a wizard, I’m going to a magic academy called the National Magical Academy of Milkenshland and tomorrow I won’t be here, Wizard’s exist, I know it”, Will rolled his eyes and sat down on a bench and explained, “Tom, magic isn’t real, you may be over-reacting with fairy tales but Magic is just a story to brighten up babies. Trust me!”. Thomas stormed and threw Will’s football away into the sea. Their friendship ended. On the next day Thomas found his bed piled with presents and Thomas got out a present for Will. Thomas went to Will’s house but wasn’t listened too, so he left the present on the doorstep and went to wait for the aeroplane at the airport. After two hours no aeroplane came so they went home but they had an aeroplane right next to their house saying NATIONAL MAGICAL ACADEMY OF MILKENSHLAND in bold on the side. Will was gob smacked and Thomas smiled and done a tiny wave like he didn’t care (because he didn’t). The aeroplane was lovely and pretty. Thomas walked up the aisle and found loads of tables with people on, 2 people drinking coffee which just floated to their mouths in thin air, 3 people playing checkers and the pieces were moving themselves, 4 people using a stick to fly a water bottle around and pouring it on people’s heads, and 5 people sitting lonely. “I’ve always wanted 5 friends, just like Pat” muttered Thomas, he sat with the 5 people and they said “Ahh…You must be Thomas Joshman” said a dirty-blonde haired boy who was really tall. Tom shrugged and said “What’s special?” The 5 people glared at him with open mouths, one of them, an angry-faced brown-haired said “Your mother was famous”. Thomas was shocked and looked out the window, the aeroplane was flying. He saw Ebony waving to him below, ‘I’m free, I’m free from stress’ thought Thomas and he smiled all the way with his friends. A voice then came from the speaker above them and it said “Start-up Emprigism”. Thomas looked at the speaker, “Emprigism?” he asked to the Brown-haired ugly-faced boy. He said “Emprigism is when…” A kind lovely lady walked up the aisle with a trolley full of sweets and then an ice cream man, a sandwich man, and a hot dog vendor. Thomas looked on the sweet trolley and expected to find lots of Bounties and Mars Bars but there wasn’t! There was, Liquorices Fried Egg, Chocolate Sausages, Sugar Oranges, Caramel Burgers and more. He never saw it before. Sweets paradise, all the boys took some each and paid Golden Coins, Silver Pennies and Bronze, the lady asked for Thomas’ but he said “I don’t have wizard money”, everyone in the aisle laughed and the lady said “You don’t need to pay if you don’t know wizard money”. Thomas smiled and took the sweets. He munched them up and happily released a Chocolate Choking Lobster (lobsters that choke you when you eat them) and he looked out the window. Suddenly the aeroplane started exploding and catching fire and everyone was safe and happy. The aeroplane crashed into the gravel and everyone ran out of it. “Don’t worry that’s how you get to school, its harmless” said the Aeroplane driver. He led them to a tall woman in a beige hat and beige explorer clothes. “ARE YOU READY FOR THE FEAST!!!” she shouted. Everyone muttered and the woman said “I knew it.” The woman’s name was Emerald Redruby. All of the students followed Emerald into the normal human-looking school and they went to the human-looking assembly hall. The first years had to line up in front of the whole school and the headmaster would test their knowledge. The sandy-haired skinny tall boy hoped he’d be in Team 5 and then the entire school counted them and all said “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10” all 10 times. They were tired and all 5 of the boys and Thomas were in the same team. They sat on their chairs and listened to the announcement “Hello first years, I am Percy Bendrist, your new headmaster. And by the way, Ifremp Quicock Uztub Liquess” The sandy-haired boy whispered to Thomas “That means Welcome to our Academy” he also added something else, “Fiap Oritce Tquam, that means my name is Tim”. Thomas was shocked; he must have been born from wizards and witches. Then Emerald Redruby came in the hall and collected all of the years. She led all the team groups to their hang out room. Team 5’s hang out room was outside underground. This made Tom happy. Tim came over to Tom’s bed and said “Nitrequa Nitrequa that means Night Night” and he smiled. Thomas had a dream about getting away from Reginald and Pat and being happy, Ebony must have been worried about Thomas but happy too. Then it was morning and time for Human-Studies. “Nitraf Unpo Lizter Yega Bleiax” then Thomas looked at someone who didn’t understand too. Then the teacher who said the Wizard Language said “That means what is a Lamppost”. Thomas looked at the person again and Thomas raised his hand. The teacher asked him what it was and Thomas said “It is a light in the street which makes it easier for you to see in the dark while driving or walking”. The teacher smiled and happily said “WELL DONE!!! 50 points to Team 5”. Team 5 were happy and the teacher written some complicated things on his blackboard and it said IMSTO – Arpeu +=E) Fcreeb The teacher turned around and said “I forgot I had to write my name down, Imsto-Arpeu +=E) Fcreeb but you can call me Mr. Fcreeb”. Mr. Fcreeb then written down about a lamppost. He written complicated words like “Quiklegristus” and “Aeuer” but Tom known one thing he written, “Aquacackle”. Tom forgot so he asked Tim what it meant and Tim replied “Stugrust, that means I don’t know”. Tom got furious about the weird language, finally Mr. Fcreeb written it all down and he let everyone go out of class. Tom got his bag and went to the headmaster’s office. He walked through the hall and into the teacher’s corridor. Tom stood in front of the door and he heard Bendrist write a letter and he wrote: Dear, Romolus Jakavenn You have been invited to the National Magical Academy of Milkenshland. As you’re far away from Scotland you will need the aeroplane. Please go to the town and collect your wand, pet and robes. Hope you’re well, don’t be late. And then a quill flew past Tom like a rocket and it wrote Signed, No Name Tom was scared to go inside so he knocked on the door and then the quill wrote Knock, knock “You could’ve waited!” Mr. Bendrist sighed and he got his wand out and waved it, suddenly the door sprang open and Tom walked in. Percy had a staring glare, his blue eyes didn’t move and his white hair was still. “Umm…Mr. Bendrist? Could you spare some time?” muttered Thomas hoping he’d say yes, but the Headmaster was still glaring. “Yes I can” he said and he blinked, Tom explained about the weird language Wizards use and how it’s annoying towards new people and he doesn’t want to hear it for approximately 12 years. “Well that can be arranged with permission from the Department of Magical Privileges” he said calmly. Tom got scared and walked out the room. He went to the hall to have his supper and he met 2 girls eating supper and talking, Tom decided to talk to them so he did and asked “Hi, I’m Tom”. The girls just turned around and muttered “Filthy wizard with a human parent!!!” Tom felt really offended but he couldn’t go to the headmaster twice in one ½ minutes. So he went to group 5’s hang-out room and walked up the staircase to the bedroom. The bedroom had 12 floors. Tom got into his bed and had a dream. In the dream Tom was walking in the Sahara Desert and he found the dead body of the ugly-faced blonde-haired boy. He was lying with blood on him and he was dead. He was a corpse, suddenly black mist came behind Tom and he woke up, he sworn the dream was true and he didn’t see the sandy-haired ugly-faced boy in bed. Tom ran out of the hang-out room only to be stopped by Mr. Quelfree, a strict unkind teacher. Quelfree got Tom’s ear and dragged him to the Headmaster. Mr. Quelfree opened the headmaster door and said to Mr. Bendrist, “Mr. Bendrist, Thomas Joshman has broken the school rules. He has to be expelled!!!” Tom was bright white now and his brown eyes went to the color of bright bright red. His lips were glued together and his heart was beating like it was a gong. The headmaster then got an angry face and explained “Why are you out of bed Tom?” Tom got more scared and said “My friend, he’s been killed by black mist”. Quelfree said nonsense to Bendrist and a big argument went on until Bendrist shouted “OK!” this woke many teachers and Bendrist finally said “I will call the Department of Healing and Major Injury Help Service Men and Women and you’se will go to your hang-out room”. Tom went back to the bedroom and worried about the ugly-faced boy. The next day he found another friend dead. It was happening continuously so he finally said to the headmaster “Another friend dead sir”. Bendrist made a note with his quill and he stood up, Tom asked why and then Bendrist waved his cloak and in a mid-second he was gone and only some white smoke was left behind. Tom went to have breakfast and he didn’t eat anything. Tim was worried about failing in Potions Class but Thomas then shouted “TIMOTHY WOOLUSTUC!!! OUR FRIENDS ARE DYING!!!!” Tim stared for a second and continued writing ways to not fail potions. Tom sighed and ate some bacon until a flabby brown haired boy ran in the hall screaming “Another one, another one” and he fainted immediately. Tim and Tom knew it was one of his friends so it was only them left. Tim searched the school with Tom and then Bendrist caught them. “I really thought better of you!” said Bendrist angrily. Tom knew he was in trouble so he walked with Bendrist to the detention room, the detention room was on the forbidden corridor and it was way creepy there. Tom felt a freeze in his spine and was nearly petrified. Quelfree walked in the room and gave Tom more parchment to write on. Tom looked at Quelfree’s scrunched face. Tom then realized and he thought, ‘He had no scrunchy face when I was being put in my group, nor when he brought me to Bendrist,’ Tom knew something was going on so when he left the room he told Tim right away. “Tim, Quelfree, scrunchy face, not seen before” said Tom under exhaust. Tim made a note and said “Well…?” but soon a Team 10 boy with blonde hair walked up the corridor and said “Haha…its Joshy. His stupid famous 30 year old mother was a pile of sweaty socks. Births in 1981. She would’ve died if that idiot Joshy wasn’t born”. Quelfree then walked past and said to the boy “Oswald Umegruff, come with me!” and the boy followed. Tom discussed about Quelfree’s scrunchy face and they went to the bedroom. Tim was reading a book and found something interesting, “C.E.Q. is the only known creator of the mirror of dreams, a supernatural mirror giving the person who looks into it his biggest dream, example: a cake or toy. C.E.Q. lives at 16 Averaxu Road in London with his grandfather who taught C.E.Q. all about counter curses”. Tom wasn’t shocked to hear it even though it was interesting; he wondered who C.E.Q. was all night until he thought it might be a famous magic warrior sending the Black Mist. He informed Tim and Tim believed. Tim and Tom walked to Potions class for Quelfree’s lesson. Quelfree looked like he just been battered by a bowling ball so Tom said to Tim “Has he been battered by a bowling ball” until Tim was confused and asked “What’s a bowling ball?” Tom said nevermind and Quelfree gave them both detentions for no reason. Tom wondered who C.E.Q. was all detention and when he asked Quelfree who C.E.Q. was Quelfree just shouted “12 more minutes of detention”. After detention Tim went to the staff room and saw Bendrist talking to Mr. Quelfree. “Cedric Edgar Quelfree, you’re a great teacher but...” Tim went back to the Hang-Out room and realized Cedric Edgar Quelfree. “C.E.Q. is Quelfree” Tim shouted in surprise. The next day Tim forgot who C.E.Q. was and told Tom he forgot. “Awww…c’mon…Tim you have to be forgetful?” moaned Thomas. Tim felt sad and thought about his and Tom’s friends. “Victor, the nice ugly-faced boy. Wilfred, the nice tall strict boy and Edgus, the kind nice boy” said Tim sadly. Tom was amazed how he knew the names. Suddenly Mr. Fcreeb came into the hall screaming “Crinkers in the Forbidden corridor. You ought to know it” and then Fcreeb ran into his class. “What’s a Crinker” asked Tom. “Evil dolphins that can survive on land, they feed on Human and Wizard prey for jokes and cannibalize their own species when they die for fun” explained Tim. Suddenly a green eyed dolphin grabbed Tom’s leg and it got bitten off. Tim helped Tom to the hospital quickly until Oswald met Tim again and tripped them over into the Crinkers. Tim lost an ear and a nose while Tom lost a hand and 3 eyelashes. Tom woke up in the hospital a week later with 50 bandages on him. Quelfree walked into the hospital and said “Joshman, you’ve been chosen for the Fobull Position as a defender”. Tim was amazed and when they were healed Tim said “Defender, first years never get to be on the Fobull team”. “What’s fobull” asked Tom. “There are 10 players on each team and YOU have to not let people get the ball in the goal” said Tim. Tom then said “So it’s a bit like footb- never mind”. Tim was confused and realized it’s nearly Christmas. “Hey do you want to stop here over Christmas and look in the library for C.E.Q.” decided Tim, Tom nodded and went to bed. After 6 hours Tom woke up and flung on his slippers. He sprinted out of the door into the hang-out room and found 50 presents with ‘T. Joshman” written on them. He grabbed the wrapping paper and opened one present. He found a can of Mermadrees. Tim said “Hey, Tom, why did you receive a bottle of beer?” This made Tom very confused. Tom opened the other presents and found: 1. Sweets 2. Pajamas 3. Parchment 4. Felt Tip-Quill 5. Ink 6. More Sweets 7. Fobull helmet 8. Fobull gear 9. A book And also another present he didn’t understand. A letter came with it. It has been 55 years since I last spoke to your maternal grandfather. He left this antique in my possession till this year. You may need this on your journey for ‘CEQ’. Use it well! Don’t play pranks as it easily wears off if a Stinkstog goes near it and it will occasionally malfunction. Tom opened the package and saw a digger toy and 5 pence. Tim stared at the 5 pence and wondered how weird it is. “Tim, how’s a ‘toy’ going to help us find out C.E.Q. and realize why Quelfree has a scrunchy face” asked Tom. “Maybe I got a present which is a baby toy and it’s both a clue” suggested Tim. Tim and Tom had to get to Christmas dinner. They walked to the hall discussing C.E.Q. ideas and Quelfree stopped them. “So Joshman. You’ve got nearly killed by Crinkers and served detention, plus you’re Fobull match is tomorrow. I hope you can play it, even if it is against”, Quelfree looked at a boy standing behind Tim and Tom who was sneaking into the kitchens to sneak out food. Quelfree saw him and got out his wand “Avalium” whispered Quelfree and the boy got pushed across the entire hall; Quelfree finished his sentence about Fobull so he said “Team 10”. Quelfree left and Tom and Tim kept thinking about C.E.Q. until a speaker came on from the ceiling. “Time to go to the aeroplane and go home. People who want to stay at school please line up in front of the Headmaster’s office. Please line up in front of Bendrist’s office people who want to stay” shouted the speaker. Tim realized it was Redruby who said it and Tom interrupted “Who cares if its Redruby who’s saying it. So do you want to line up in front of Bendrist’s office”? Tim sadly shook his head and said “Sorry Tom but I have to meet my brother Jim in America...In fact. I will stay”. Tom got his toy digger and pressed a button, it suddenly turned to an everlasting invisibility potion which makes you invisible once you drink it. A thud came out of the entrance to the hang-out room and an evil bunch of 10th groupers came in. “Well, Well Joshy. C.E.Q. told me to tell you to wack you with a dictionary” spat Oswald. Tom got his wand and said “Umm…What was it??? Oh yeah, AVALIUM”. Oswald flew across the hang-out room and bashed through the entrance and Oswald’s friends were horrified. It was the Christmas feast and Tom went to the hall and ate a giant roast turkey. Tim and everyone came inside the hall with presents and sweets and Tim ate some sausages. Quelfree ran into the hall crying and he suddenly fainted, Tom walked to him and saw a note in his pocket. Tom read it and it said: Dear, Mr. Quelfree Two children know about your identify, C.E.Q. They’d probably know you’re C.E.Q. if they were reading this so that’s why I’m telling you to hang onto this note and don’t let it slip to Thomas Joshman and Timothy Woolustuc. I’ve been speaking with the Department of Prediction of Future Events lately and figured out that this letter will be held by Joshman and Woolustuc on the 25th December. Make them not know you’re actually C.E.Q. Mr. P Bendrist “Quelfree is C.E.Q.” gasped Tom surprisingly. “I know…Who would make that idiot a book or even a codename…or even a letter…or a FREAKY JOB AT A SCHOOL!!!” shouted Tim. Tom realized Quelfree was refereeing the next Fobull match and what if Quelfree tried to kill Thomas while defending. “Tomorrow’s Fobull, what if Quelfree tries to kill me in the match?” asked Tom. Tim thought of an idea and said to Tom “I’ll keep you guarded. My father taught me a spell that can transform people into frogs. The incantation is ‘Wizogio’”. “Shhh…Keep your voice down incase anyone hears us” gasped Tom. The next day Tom was in the Fobull changing room and he got out of the changing room dressed in a jumper and trousers with the number 5 on the back of his shirt. He put on his cape which had another 5 on it and he got his helmet on. “Oh my goodness!!! Bendrist’s watching the show!!!” gasped Frederick. Tom nearly done a somersault, ‘Bendrist’s watching! C.E.Q. won’t be able to harm me!’ thought Tom merrily. They went out into the stadium and Tom stood in front of the goal not blinking. He saw Quelfree scold Frederick for being on the pitch 2 ¼ seconds late and then Quelfree bitterly said “Let the match…Begin!” A ball chucked itself out of a chest and went to a Team 10, the team 10 winked at C.E.Q. and Quelfree secretly used magic to make the ball go in the goal Tom was guarding. Bendrist used magic to make Tom stable again and Quelfree cast a spell on the ball to knock Tom’s head over and Tom broke his nose. A giant iron ball went inside the goal. Tom felt like he was just saved but really hurt, Tom continued but then he bashed his spine on the pole and flew in the sky and dropped 50 ft. Lightning nearly struck Tom until Tim saw Quelfree mumble something, he was cursing Tom. “WIZOGIO!” shouted Tim in stress but the spell didn’t work on Quelfree. Quelfree and Tom were cursed, “Well lets save Tom” said Tim. He sprinted to the referee’s stand and he casted something on Quelfree’s hair “Mushricus” whispered Tim faintly. And Quelfree’s hair turned mushy and it was dripping on the floor, until it finally stopped. Quelfree looked at his hair and was confused. “I’m safe” whispered Tom. Then Quelfree spat on the floor and mumbled “Andreti.” Tom and Tim went to the hang-out room and discussed about why Quelfree tried to kill Tom. After 20 ¾ minutes of “He cursed you” “Jinxed you” “Hexed you” “Deathed you” “Hates you” and “Jealous of you”, Tom decided “What is Quelfree actually going to do anyway?” Then coincidently Quelfree walked past the hang-out room entrance and dropped a note in Tom’s hands. Want to know what I’m up to. Saving a spirit of course. Saving a spirit by finding the Mirror of Dreams. Created by me, the only dream I would have is that spirit being safe. You know who the real enemy is, let the caretaker know you’re sneaking around at midnight and you’ll find out…Trust me C.E.Q. Or be foolish and die a most painful death. I’m free to give you one. Tom and Tim immediately knew Quelfree was going to do something for an evil weak body or spirit. So at midnight they went out of the hang-out room and met Mr. Arglenzt the caretaker. Arglenzt brought them to the dark forest and told them to search for a dragon. Tim and Tom went to search for the dragon and they met a hooded person with a blackened scrunchy face. It growled and Tom whispered “Scrunchy face, it must be Quelfree, he’s expecting us”. Quelfree got up and his scrunchy face turned scrunchier and he disappeared. Tom and Tim were mouths wide open and Tim said “Quelfree’s evil”. Suddenly the hooded person came again and left a millisecond later but left another note. JOSHMAN!!! SEARCH FOR THE MIRROR TONIGHT AND BATTLE ME!!! FOR PURE STRENGTH!!! NO GAME, JUST FOCUS AND CONTACT!!! Tim told Tom to do it as long as it will drive Quelfree away and Tom agreed. Tonight Tom and Tim got out of bed and drank the invisibility potion. They found another letter. Go to the staff room and go through the trap door underneath the chair saying Q Tim and Tom sneaked to the Staff Room and tipped over the chair saying Q. They went through the trap door and Tom felt like freezing cold air was swishing past his face at light speed until he finally fell onto millions of fluffy cushions. Tim fell down and landed on them too. “Lucky this is here” said Tim in delight, his luck faded and the cushions turned into a watery substance, it washed Tom back and Tim was in a cushion whirlpool. Tom got a pillow and surfed on the cushion with Tim. They drowned in the cushions and fell into a room with brick walls and a brick ceiling and floor. A voice said “2 walls will guide you to your doom, 1 will bring you safe, 1 wall and the ceiling and floor will bring death”. Tom wondered what wall would let you pass and Tim chose the wrong one. He got sent back to the hang-out room. Tom gasped and ran into a wall. He luckily went through it and this was the final challenge before Quelfree. He had to defeat a ghoul. The ghoul got its claws and growled at Tom. Tom lit a fire and the ghoul quickly disintegrated. Tom went through the door and expected to find Quelfree but it wasn’t… Fcreeb stood there silently and turned round to stare at Tom evilly. Fcreeb said “Joshman, why aren’t you in your little beddy bye!” Tom was shocked it was Fcreeb and he said “Fcreeb!!! Why do you want the mirror of dreams? For you or that hooded figure?” Fcreeb cackled and shouted “I am that hooded figure. I tried to kill you in the Fobull match. But if you’re stupid Timothy friend didn’t use that spell on Quelfree and made me laugh, I would have made you done for, with that lightning curse and the iron ball producing spell. Ever since I let Crinkers in Quelfree never trusted me!” Tom had heard enough, “YOU let the crinkers in!” Fcreeb calmly said “Of course, why do you think a dark wizard would let killer dolphins in and pretend he didn’t do it just so he could murder Thomas Joshman? WELL WHY DO YOU!!!” Tom was petrified, he was scared and just couldn’t believe Fcreeb was a dark wizard. “However, you are afraid to tell me. And you’re a filthy person born from human parents! Well, one human parent. Therefore making you distrusted by the world!” shouted Fcreeb. He then looked into the mirror and gold, silver, bronze, ruby, emerald, sapphire, and all rich metals fell in front of him. “Quelfree, of course, was my worst ever enemy. But if you want to know, I sneaked into the forest hooded planning to kill Quelfree and a dragon. But before I could kill Quelfree he gave illness to me therefore giving me a scrunchy face like his” said Fcreeb. Tom ran behind Fcreeb but he got bounced back. Fcreeb took off his top hat and a wig and he turned into a demon. “JOIN US!!!” The demon quickly screamed. Tom was really petrified and he grabbed the demon’s arm and it quickly disintegrated. Tom touched his leg and it disintegrated too, finally his head disintegrated and Fcreeb was done for, no more evil! Hours later Tom woke up in hospital and Tim said “What did Quelfree do?” but Tom smiled and said “Oh…It wasn’t Quelfree it was just a little demon thingy. Kind of...” he saw Bendrist smiling at them and Tom continued “Mr. Fcreeb”. Tim had his mouth wide open not believing it was Fcreeb. “But…” asked Tim but Tom said “Relax Tim, lets get out of bed and forget about…Change of mind, new allergy, Cushions” and they laughed. It was time to count which team won the team cup. Here were the results: v Team 9: 122 points v Team 8: 175 points v Team 7: 204 points v Team 6: 299 points v Team 4: 334 points v Team 3: 444 points v Team 2: 506 points v Team 1: 550 points v Team 10: 602 points v Team 5: 780 points “We’ve won the team cup” screamed Tim in delight. But Bendrist said something “You can only win the house cup if you have 1000 points, but luckily here is some things, 100 points to Timothy Woolustuc, for studying hard for exams as well as surviving a difficult whirlpool, 100 points to Thomas Joshman for outstanding courage and defeating monstrous beasts, and finally 100 points to Mr. Quelfree for saving lives in Fobull matches” “Wait Quelfree’s in Team 5” gasped Tim. Then Tom realized that 780+300 is 1080. “Team 5 wins the Team Cup” shouted Bendrist merrily. Tom went to the bedroom and Bendrist was there. “Hello, Mr. Bendrist, can I ask you something” asked Tom. Bendrist nodded and Tom said “Why did Quel- Mr. Quelfree care so much about me, but hated me?” Bendrist nodded and said “Ah…It was because your mother Ebony was in school with him. Ebony is Mr. Quelfree’s sister-in-law. And Mr. Quelfree didn’t dare let Ebony marry a non-magic person so Quelfree didn’t like Ebony. Therefore when you were born he hated you. But a magic you possess made him save you!” Tom was chocking on fear – and Happiness. “Power…I…Possess” said Tom confusingly, “Ah yes, I nearly forgot to tell you. When Ebony married your human father Reginald, she and him gave you the power to…to…” muttered Bendrist. “To what?” asked Tom. Bendrist hided his secret and said “You’ll find out next year. Now why don’t you go and play with your friend before you go home?” Tom went out of the bedroom and met Tim. “Well Tom, I guess I’ll meet you in 2012. It’s been a great year! Except from the murders and…Quelfree” Tim giggled. “Yeah!!! But remember, Quelfree made us win the team cup. And also, Fcreeb’s dead, lets head home. Fcreeb doesn’t exist now. ‘Fcreeb’ is no longer our teacher. I wonder who’ll be the next Human Studies teacher” said Tom proudly. “Tom, did you know Quelfree’s your uncle” asked Tim. “Yeah” said Tom. A speaker then said it was time to go home so they all went to the airport. Tim got on the train but Tom said “Wait here” and he looked at Bendrist “I need to do something”. Bendrist smiled and Tom gave him a hug. Bendrist then politely said “Tom, If that evil brother Pat of yours ever gives your bedroom door a knock down. You can always use the Ewereetus curse on him. Its believed to pull off trousers” and Tom laughed. “Also…before you leave” Bendrist got out a roll of parchment and Tom unfolded it. Words appeared at the top and they said “Quelfree, Bendrist, Redruby, Fcreeb, All the might is up to me. Power dawns while weak are back. But all your dreams are the lack, of witness true and liars wrong. I hope you can remember this poet’s song. Poet thy Bendrist headmaster of Milkenshland. Now this parchment will fade into sand” and suddenly the parchment turned into sand and reformed but with some words “Ceqo Bristicus Fcrebbi Scarlrald”. Redruby then pushed Tom into the carriage and said “Thanks…And I know what the code means now” and the aeroplane flew out of the school. On the aeroplane Tim said “Come over to my house anytime” to Tom and he agreed. That’s one year do but lots in the next. The end Category:Blog posts